Milakaan
"A means to an end." A person who finds peace within himself and not society, Milakaan is a soldier of DEF. He values little else the combat these days, making him a powerful force on the battlefield. Appearance He has maroon colored hair. His ears are long and pierced, while his body is adorned with various tribal tattoos. He use to have blue eyes but they have grown pale and very white skin. Personality A loner that only cares about getting a job done, he's ambitious . He's lived alone for years away from people, and the years he's been with DEF have him only interacting with small circles. He is relatively anti-social and is amoral. His priorities are to preserve the state of the world and to survive doing it. Similarly, he is often cautious in a fight, but he will respond violently if threatened or sees an opening. History He grew up in one of the tribes native to North America. Too young to assist in the last ditch effort to protect the last foothold he watched his tribe and family fight til the end against the Gekijou invasion while he was hauled onto a ship that was off towards Europe. December Endspire happened to be on that same ship. He asked Milakaan if he wanted to save the world, and Milakaan answered "Yes, but not for humanity... but for the ocean and nature around us." Ever since that day he has traveled safe areas in nature, vowing that he would survive til the end and get rid of the Gekijou presence once and for all. Plot Through the events of the first year within DEF's service, Milakaan's view on how to approach things drastically changed. The more he events unfolded the more he found himself questioning his own abilities and the abilities of those around him. He became more focused on the work at hand and his own survival the the survival of the nature and the world. Slowly but surly from fighting Gekijou and Traitors he found himself hating everything that they stood for. His deep seeded hatred for Gekijou grew, and so did his new found anger at the people trying to stop DEF from winning the war against them. No longer the peaceful young man that wanted to just survive things and be left alone. He has now turned into a power of survival that will do anything in his power to see that the war ends, and that he will still be breathing when it does. Powers and Abilities Hydrokinesis The ability to control water. However, his usage of this is limited - he can only draw up water or water based compounds, not acid or toxic substances. His ability is centered in his body. *'Energize': He Injects water into his muscles increasing their proficiency. This enables boost his physical speed and power, his mind sharper, and more control over his other water based abilities by the percentage of absorbed water. It scales up from 0% Absorption level to 50%. **10% Absorption level (basic Arid field absorption level and is always at this level). **20% Absorption level (small sized absorption. Humidity, small water sources like grass and moister in the ground) **30% Absorption level (medium sized level, or prolonged small absorption. Medium level absorption like a tree or medium sized plants, or human sized bodies of water.) **40% Absorption level (large or prolonged medium or very long small absorption. Medium sized like large water lines, multiple trees, more then one human, tanks of water). **50% Absorption level can only happen in submersible bodies of water or rain and is the maximum level he can do at this time. **(To be added/approved at later dates) DEF scientists working with him have stated that 50% is the maximum that his body can hold. The power increase of anything above 50% is too extreme for it to be held within. However DEF believes that the 50% mark can be overcome, but the side effects would be extreme. The theory is that above 50% water, his body would stop being flesh, holding a more liquid like state of being with a controlled center that regenerates water at a rapid pace. He would essentially still be human but would lack a solid form to return to. *'Water Pulse/Bomb': When landing a hit in hand to hand combat, he causes water inside the opponents body to group around a joint temporarily causing stasis there. In addition, the blow releases a shockwave through their body if they have water inside. Water Bomb is a prolong nexus of water at the hit site, it takes time but once it builds up he only needs to make contact with it through his water abilities or physically to make it blow up. It causes damage to muscle tissue and in some cases can even cause fractures to the bone. *'Restoration': Improved health regeneration and stamina when he activates water inside his body to repair damage and fatigue. Can repair internal systems and cuts, but can't repair broken bones. *'Arid Field': Removing all contaminants of any water and absorbing it into his body. This skill is always active, he can choose how intense he wants to drain water around him and which targets to drain it from. Human and Gekijou targets don't get drained instantly but the more they are within the field the more they feel the strain of it absorbing their water within them. It takes a long time to drain a human target or Gekijou without physical touch but it still builds up taking around ten minutes for a human and half in hour to two hours for a Gekijou. *'Serenity Wave/Ice Field/Mist Wall': The first ability using the two extremes of water. On the basic level Serenity wave comes into play at 30% absorption. Milakaan unleashes at least 30% of his water, into a frontal area. Tiny drops of water levitate in the air sensing anything that passes through it. They can form into jets and attack anything within range, or solidify instantly to slow projectiles. The recharge rate of this skill is extremely slow, so he almost never uses it more then once and can be moved around if not in a enclosed area. **'Ice Field' is the same as Serenity, but with a more defensive aspect. Milakaan can't send ice out to attack but he can solidify the water droplets in Serenity into a ice shield that stops any projectile or freezes an opponents arm or leg for a period of time. **'Mist Vale' conceals everything within it and spreads out, it has the same sensory aspects as Serenity but can't do much else. The emotional aspect of the mist hurts Gekijou burning their skin. And it also is a repellent for all Aura or mind skills of other Kensei due to it being made out of emotional power. As being mist, the ability has a much wider range and is constantly spread out until he ether becomes unconscious or he ends it himself. *'Jet/Ice Armor/Mist Gun': He can shoot out small and large jets of water using it for attack or defense. He also has adapted this into his hand to hand combat making jets of water at his feet or arms to move faster and hit harder in bursts. **'Ice armor' slowly builds up around his fists or his feet letting him hit harder and protect himself. On his hands it becomes weapon like gloves that increase the damage and power of his hits but slowing them down. On his arms it helps him lift heavier things. On his feet and legs it reduces damage from falling, he can jump off a three story building without breaking the armor on his feet, at 5 stories they shatter but his body is still in decent condition. **'Mist Gun' does no long term damage, but is mostly used for a distraction or get away. He shoots out hot mist into the face or eyes of an opponent hoping to blind them for awhile or just distract them. It is also used to disrupt peoples emotional control for a period of time, ether severing links or keeping them from using outer body emotional powers. *(To be added level 50+/approved) Inhuman: ' After reaching the 50% mark the barrier that keeps him in flesh form can be broken. At the cost of this sooner or later he passes out and has to regenerate his body that can take days. In this form he becomes something more, his emotional powers reach a peak causing 100% increase, essentially doubling what his basic none powered form can do for a period of time. Every skill he has no longer takes absorption and is rapidly generated as many times as he wants during the half an hour period of time. It's essentially a skill that will let him win a fight or battle but keep him down and out of action for a couple of days. **'Embrace the Depths: 'The basic Inhuman form, any cut on his body is regenerated, and only an attack on his heart will kill him. Everything doubles in this form, and his jet streams of water become even bigger and more brutal. Arid field is no longer active and he employs a massive Serenity Wave for a period of time. **'The Beast Within: His body maintains it's flesh but grows into a beastly Ice form. It appears almost human but is massive at 12 feet tall and a good ton of ice, it's head is a predator with many razer sharp icicles as fangs, it's fingers are longer and sharp. In this form he no longer retains his mind, he becomes nothing more then a predator. Attacking anything, he no longer uses any skills, instead all physical attributes triple and he becomes a massive powerful killing machine with speed, power, and reflex on inhuman scale. The side effect of this ability is the fact that he no longer retains his mind, so the ability ends around 10 minutes instead of the 30 minutes of the other ones. Every time he uses this ability, it's harder for him to come back to normal human behavior. **'In the Mist I Wait': This form makes him appear solid and human, but he can release himself into mist that covers a great deal of ground and then solidify again. This form is mostly to confuse and combat a group of opposition. Causing havoc with the abilities of others and great pain to gekijou. It can also be used as an escape mechanism for a small team or himself. The offensive power of this form might be limited, but it's the closest he can get to sensing emotions of Gekijou and anyone within it like a prophet. Weapon Hand to Hand * He's learned Martial Arts from some of the best teachers that DEF has to offer. Not only has he learned from the best but he's made his own aggressive hand to hand combat style that incorporates his attacks with water projectiles and defenses. * He holds small jugs of water around his belt that amount to a 30% absorption level encase of emergencies. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *His favorite food is Buffalo Burgers. *His favorite color is blue. *He enjoys training in his free time. Category:PC Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:Character Category:DEF